


Behind the Sensitive Content Button

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly Bits and Bobs [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Ukthxbye (talking about NSFW content on a tumblr blog): It's behind the sensitive content button lolMe: That sounds like a racy novel title. 'Behind the Sensitive Content Button - a Novel of Sensual Awakening'And then this just sort of...happened.





	Behind the Sensitive Content Button

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ukthxbye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/gifts).



He slid his callused, violinist's fingers up, up from her hips, gliding inward toward her navel. She sucked in a breath, suddenly desperate for air.

"Like this?" he asked, his voice a heated rumble that spread languid, molten heat through her veins. "Is this the sensitive content button?" he whispered as his fingers grazed the very edge of her navel. "Or is it...here?"

Slowly, almost painfully, his fingers glid down, down, grazing the edges of her frilly, girly knickers. Knickers that were already soaking from her need. "Is this the right button?" he asked, fingers finally - finally! - brushing against Exactly the Right Spot.

Uncontrolled shivers ran down her spine, her legs, her arms as she threw back her head and gasped out, "Oh yes, yes!"

"Hmm, something seems to be blocking me, to keep me from seeing a certain NSFW part of your body," he said, offering her a cocky grin as he slid between her parted legs. "I can't see the content I'm most interested in. Very annoying. Perhaps we should migrate to a different-"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sherlock!" Molly yelled, grabbing his hair and yanking his head down so that his face was pressed against her crotch. "I should never had told you about that stupid website. Will you just get on with licking my pussy, you horrible tease?"

Sherlock chuckled against her crotch, then obediently, carefully pulled aside her knickers, inserted his tongue into her pussy, and did as instructed until Molly was a panting, writhing, cursing mess beneath him.

Oh, how he loved teasing and taunting his little mouse - just as she loved teasing and taunting him. His cock was the proverbial steel rod, crammed into his too-tight trousers, but he wouldn't be allowed to put it where he most wanted it to be until he'd done as promised and made Molly beg for mercy.

Twice.


End file.
